


Nights like these

by Sometimes_im_sad



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Don't Like Don't Read, Flowers were flowers shouldn't be, Gotta Go Fast, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt Logic | Logan Sanders, Hurt No Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Feelings, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Mutilation, References to Drugs, Starvation, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unrequited Love, lets deck Virgil sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_im_sad/pseuds/Sometimes_im_sad
Summary: Logan goes through the five stages of grief, not in order, while he dies a slow, yet fast paced, painful death,
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Nights like these

**Author's Note:**

> Logan is a comfort character that I tend to project onto, sorry

Logan woke up in a fit of coughs and wheeze, everything ached and no matter what he did it never went away, he couldn't put finger on why though. It had been months and yet he hadn't had time to go to the hospital. Logan quickly puts his hands over his mouth, now sitting up and hunched over. Flower petals are what came up, he kept his hands over his mouth. "What..what the fuck" Logan grabbed his phone and looked up what was going wrong with him, when he finally got to the page he felt a wave of nausea wash over him and, figuratively, beat him down to a blob on the floor.

This, of course, made sense for why he was weak, why he couldn't breathe lately.

Logan keeps coughing, blood and flowers alike come up. He silently cursed Virgil, the one who he believed caused this, out. "s-stupid Virgil! Making me feel things!" he looks at the flowers, petals and blood in his hands, letting out a pathetic bark of laughter "Alliums, they always were your favourite...So beautiful, so-" he trails off into another painful coughing fit. "So much like you"

He slowly wraps a blanket around his now twig-like frame, he didn't eat anything recently because of the feelings, because nothing would ever stay down when he does it. That wasn't healthy at all, he should force himself but that most likely wouldn't

He walked to the bathroom, his steps were sluggish and lazily. He wanted to see what be looked like, wanted to see if maybe he hadn't changed much and this was all in his head. He tried to convince himself that that was the case but it wasnt. Looking in the mirror he saw hollow cheeks and purple red bumps around his mouth and lining his neck. His vibrant blue eyes were now duller and sunken in, he despised it

He sobs, it was broken and quiet, as he loosely grips onto the sink and tries to stay up as his legs give out on him. He starts to softly whispering apologies, even praying, if he as to die tonight he wanted to have a bit of forgiveness. It didn't matter that he didnt believe in a higher being. It was all he could think of doing at that moment. He sobs louder as the flowers on his throat erupted and he fell onto the hard wooden floor wanting to just claw them out. It hurt so much, he couldn't handle it anymore. He was on the verge of just passing out, it would've just been so much simpler then staying awake. He just layed there crying until the flowers just took over his air ways. He closed his eyes and let the feeling of relief wash over him.


End file.
